suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mowgli the Changeling
is... the best champion ever. Lore Abilities Mowgli is only worth 25% of the usual and bounty. Additionally, he possesses a unique item that permanently occupies one of his inventory slots. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *The enemy's kills and assists will increment by when concerning Mowgli, while Mowgli's death will likewise only increment by . }} % Ability Power}} |description2 = Mowgli gains up to based on how long he's been alive, reaching the maximum bonus after 120 seconds |description3 = Mowgli opens a Portal to the Glade at the target location. While the portal is active, Mowgli's death timer is reduced to 3 seconds and he will respawn at his portal. The cooldown begins once the portal is destroyed, and Mowgli is revealed to his enemies for the duration. |cooldown = 15 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * The Portal is classified as a visible ward and has only 1 health. }} Mowgli deals magic damage to surrounding enemies, slowing them by 20% for 2 seconds and marking them for 8 seconds. Marked enemies will take substantially increased damage from Splash, as well as bonus magic damage from Mowgli's attacks. |description2 = Mowgli will cast Splash on death, regardless of its cooldown. |leveling = % AD}} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Mowgli hurls a bomb at the target location that explodes after a 3 second delay, dealing substantial magic damage to surrounding enemies. The bomb has 5 health and takes 1 damage from champion attacks. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Mowgli becomes untargetable and invulnerable for 2 seconds, also becoming unable to attack or use abilities. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Mowgli the target enemy champion for a long duration. Pick Your Fights' Polymorph is unaffected by crowd control reduction and cannot be cleansed, but the effect is broken if the target takes damage from an allied champion (excluding applied damage over times). |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 60 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * To improve the targets experience, the critter features a /Taunt, /Joke, /Dance and /Laugh, and can Recall. }} Talent Tree :Exploring the possibility of each of '''Mowgli's' abilities being available at level 1 and unrankable, with a unique levelling experience. Willbachbakal rightfully identified that the standard, long-coolodnw, level 6 power spike probably isn't suitable for a champion who doesn't attribute much of a cost to dying and who will likely suicide regularly.'' Mastery Tree= *The Mastery Tree can either be accessed by clicking on his Innate icon, which cannot be done while in combat, or as a Tab within the Store. *The Masteries are divided into trees and must be unlocked in sequence. *One Mastery Point is gained per level, allowing you to unlock all Masteries by level 18. Perhaps only 9 points are earned over the 18 levels? |-| Talent Tree= *The Talent Tree can either be accessed by clicking on his Innate icon, which cannot be done while in combat, or as a Tab within the Store. *Each tier of Talents is mutually exclusive, making your choices limiting/permanent (by contrast to the Mastery System where your choices merely dictate early over late). | | | | | | seconds per enemy champion damaged. | Water Bomb//''Glitterbomb'' will Splash on impact. | Splash Down//''Antics'' will Splash upon finishing. }} | to each member of the enemy team. }} }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery